Words Of Love
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Sofia interviews her mothers, telling them it's for a school project. Little do they know what they're about to receive will be he the greatest present ever. I suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"What's with the camera, Sof?" Arizona asked as her teenage daughter walked into the living room, video camera in hand.

"I need to interview you guys for school" Sofia smiled, setting up the camera.

Arizona looked at her wife who was currently snuggled close to her, a smile tugging on both sets of lips. Sofia was a bright kid, incredibly bright. The fact she was the daughter of three of not only the countries best surgeons, but the worlds meant she had incredible smarts. Unlike her parents however, Sofia had no interest in becoming a doctor. She never actually told her parents why, but they all knew that she was scared. She associated doctors with bad things, bad things such as car crashes, plane crashes, crazed gunmen. Her passion laid in film, film making and directing to be precise. Ever since she could remember she had been making little home movies, she couldn't remember herself not making one, not having a hand held video camera in her hands.

A smile that mirrored Callie's crept onto Sofia's face as she looked upon her mothers'. The way they were with eachother, even now 15 years of marriage and they still snuggled on together on the couch. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, but that only made them come out stronger, made the whole family come out stronger. Before she flipped the camera onto video, Sofia took a picture of her parents in that position and was going to use it for a later date - that later date being the video she was going to create and give them as a present for their wedding anniversary later on in the year. Sofia's whole 'I need to interview you guys for school' thing was just a ruse, she was going to use this video in their anniversary present.

"So...how did you guys meet?" Sofia asked, clicking record.

Smiles grew on Arizona and Callie's faces as that memory flashed in their mind.

"Well... We we're both in Joe's and I had never met your mother before, but at that time she was talk of the hospital" Arizona started, Callie inwardly cringing remembering why she was as her wife put it 'talk of the hospital'. "and she was upset about something or other, and I followed her into the bathroom-"

"-not in some creepy stalker way or anything!" Callie laughed, looking into the lens of her daughters camera before turning back to Arizona was smiling. Those dimples and blue eyes still gave her butterflies.

"I let her know that a lot of people liked her and that as soon as she was ready, she'd have people lining up for her" Arizona smiled.

"Then what?" Sofia asked from behind the camera, trying to hide the fact she had the biggest smile on her face humanly possible.

"And then she kissed me" Callie smiled proudly, her eyebrows raising.

"Well, you we're in such a state and weren't picking up on my hints!" Arizona laughed.

"Oh, I was picking up on them all right!"

"You're whole 'you wanna give me some names?' was really picking up my hints!'" Arizona laughed.

"Well it got you to kiss me, didn't it?!" Callie smiled, he memory of their first kiss making them both warm and fuzzy inside.

"I had been wanting to do that all night" Arizona bit her lip, remembering how she had watched Callie all night, and how happy Callie was after they had kissed. And what an amazing kiss that was.

"Then what, you guys we're inseparable?" Sofia asked.

"Well no..." Callie laughed. "Your mum avoided me for a while and I went up to her in a bar wanting to know why she had been avoiding me"

"Oh yeah, my date really enjoyed that!" Arizona laughed.

"Then, she asked me out" Callie smiled again.

"Yeah, and your mum was all goofy and dorky trying to act cool and brush me off and then nearly got squished by the elevator doors to accept my invitation" Arizona laughed, remembering how adorable Callie was.

"Kind of like she does now then?" Sofia laughed cheekily.

"Kinda" Arizona winked and laughed.

"Okay, next question... What do you love most about each other?"

Callie and Arizona's eyes widened at Sofia's question. Neither of them knew where to start... Or why Sofia's school would be interested in that.

"I suppose it's got to be that she gave me you" Arizona smiled, being the first to speak. "You couldn't ask for a better, more perfect gift off anyone... You and her smile...and her eyes, and her laugh, oh and her heart and the fact she's the most badass surgeon ever and the fact that even now, she still gives me butterflies and makes my heart skip a beat. And how no matter what, she'll always be there for me" Arizona almost got lost in thinking about everything she loved about her wife, once she started she found it hard to stop.

"What about you?" Sofia asked, directing the question towards her brunette mother.

Callie looked down at her lap, and bit her lip, she was so deep and lost in her own thoughts. There were so many things she loved about her wife, so many little thing, things that she couldn't say to their daughter - especially if this was a school project. After a few long moments, Callie looked up and into the camera.

"I know it's cliché to say everything, but I do love everything about her, but I think the thing I love the most about her, is probably her. Her heart. It's bigger than anyone's I have ever met, and it's so full of love. It makes her who she is, who I am, who you are. Meeting her changed me, for the better and watching her bring you up, you've got the same giant heart she has. You've got the best part of her. Her heart, her personality, her strength and determination. Everything good about her, she has pased onto you and anyone else who has the pleasure of spending even one second around her. She justneeds to walk into a room and it brightens up, her smile can cure anything" by now tears were already falling from Arizona's blue eyes and down her dimpled cheeks as she listened to the words coming from her wifes lips. "From the very first time we met, all she has done is be there for me - and don't get me wrong, we've had out ups and down but through everything, she was there for me. She was raised to be a good man in a storm, and she is. The best man in a storm. She's my home, my safe place, my everything" Callie wiped a tear from her cheek, and Arizona took her wifes hand in hers, kissing Callie's fingers.

"Thanks guys" Sofia smiled, turning her camera off, trying to hide the fact that she had never heard anything more beautiful or more romantic than the words that hadjust been used to describe the way her mothers' felt about one another.

The atmosphere had changed in the room, it was now the type of atmosphere that would make most kids gross out, Sofia included, but there was something special about this moment, the way her mothers were looking a eachother. How even after nearly 20 years, they still looked a each other the same way. Sofia sat inbetween her mothers, their arms instantly embracing her in a hug as they all snuggled close to each oher of the sofa.

"I love you guys" Sofia spoke.

"We love you too, Sof" Arizona smiled, squeezing her daughter tightly, kissing her temple, Callie doing the same, their fingers interlocking across their daughters stomach.

(-)

Sofia was glad that both Arizona and Callie were on the night shift so she could put the finishing touches onto her video. It was a long video, at least 20 minutes but it couldn't be any more perfect. She had added video's from their wedding, watching the one of Mark broke her heart and she had gotten the people closest to them - Cristina, Teddy, Alex, Bailey, her Grandparents and other close friends from over the years, to do pretty much the same thing they had done for heir wedding video. She had hundreds of pictures of them, ranging from ones when they were babies to ones of them passed out drunk on new years day.

A smile graced across the mini Callie's face. This was the best film she had made, she had never been more proud of something. She knew her mothers' would love it. She was their baby, but this work of art, this was hers. After everything they had been through as a family, after everything they had done for her over the years - she hadn't been the easiest of teens, this was the least she could do for them. Show them how much she loved them, how much everyone loved them. They were the type of couple that everyone wanted to be, the type of couple that everyone based relationships on. They were perfect. Made for each other. One of a kind perfection.

**If people liked this I might post another chapter of Callie and Arizona actually watching the video. Let me know what you think, please review!:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia smiled to herself as she curled the last strand of her silky black hair. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of her parents' lives.

She had told them she was taking them out for a small dinner to celebrate their anniversary, and they thought that their anniversary party was next week. They had no idea that in an hour, they'd be walking into a room full of their closest friends and family - some who had flown across the country just to celebrate their anniversary.

Sofia grabbed the memory stick that held her film, placed it in her blue clutch bag and headed out to the living room.

"You guys ready?" Sofia smiled.

"Nearly" Arizona turned to face her daughter as she closed the clasp on her necklace. "Ready" Arizona smiled.

"You guys look beautiful" Sofia smiled, looking her parents up and down.

Callie's hair was in loose curls that hung just below her shoulders, an emerald green dress that clung to her curves in a classy way, which she 'Callied up' by adding a leather jacket, and black heels. Her makeup was light, almost non existing, just her usual mascara, lipgloss and tonight, as it was a special occasion, some blush and eyeliner.

Arizona's blonde locks were pulled back into a low pony, curly strands framing her face, she had a baggy red blouse that showed her black bra underneath, a blouse which, if worn in the wrong way would look tacky but on Arizona, it just screamed classy and sophisticated. She paired the blouse with a black blazer, leather pants and ankle boots. Like her wife, her makeup was minimal (neither of them needed any help in the beauty department).

Both Callie and Arizona, proudly had their necklaces and wedding rings on show.

"So do you, little lady!" Callie smiled, looking at her daughter.

Sofia had a lacey white dress on, which she wore with a blue belt and blue heels. Her hair was pinned back in braids at the side while the rest of her long flowing black silky locks were curled as they hung just below her ribs.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the Torres tree" Arizona smiled, looking upon her two favourite ladies. "I want to get a photo"

Arizona set up the camera, giving it a 30 second delay before she hobbled over to Callie and Sofia and waited for the camera to snapshot them.

As the three of them were leaving and heading for the car, Sofia grabbed the camera and shoved it in her purse before insisting that she drove her parents to the 'restaurant'.

(-)

After what seemed like an eternity of Callie and Arizona both back seat driving and telling Sofia that she was going the wrong way to the restaurant, they finally made it to the venue.

"Its this new place, I read all about it in People! Trust me guys!" Sofia smiled as she parked the car.

"It does look kinda fancy" Arizona admired the building.

"Because it is" Sofia smiled proudly. She had picked a very posh, expensive place. But it was worth it. They were worth it.

Sofia walked ahead of her parents, who followed her, hand in hand, both with puzzled looks on their faces. _When did their little girl get so grown up?_ As they walked through the doors to the restaurant, they were ushered through into a room in the back that Sofia had reserved. Callie and Arizona were first through the doors into the room.

"SURPRISE!" Around 100 of their closest friends and family yelled, scaring them half to death, Arizona nearly falling off her prosthetic leg in the process.

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed, bringing her hands to cover her mouth which has hanging open in shock.

"Did you? Did you do this?" Arizona stumbled on her words, still in shock.

"I've been planing this for months" Sofia smiled before both her mothers wrapped shaky arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Sof!" Callie laughed nervously as a way of thanking her, although she had no idea what to say.

Arizona cast her eyes around the room. It looked just like their wedding reception. Sofia had more or less got everything down to a T. Arizona smiled as she saw the crowd of familiar faces, her parents, Callie's father, everyone from the hospital, her old school friends. Her eyes widened even more in shock however, when her eyes landed on her best friend.

"Teddy!" Arizona smiled as Teddy walked up to her wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I thought you were in Germany!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Teddy smiled as she pulled Arizona into an even tighter hug.

"I can't believe you're here!"

Like her wife, Callie cast her eyes around the room. Her heart seemed to grow three sizes as she realised just how much effort her daughter had gone to. She had recreated their wedding reception. Callie's father gave her a knowing smile when her gaze landed upon him. Callie continued to look around the room, a sea of familiar faces all smiling at her. She had to do a double take when she saw the red head who looked an awful lot like Addison Montgomery!

"Addie?!" Callie squealed, her eyes widening in shock.

"Happy anniversary sweetie" Addison smiled as Callie pulled her into the tightest hug of her life.

After greeting all their guests, a very happy, very smiley Callie and Arizona settled down to a table, both with a glass of champagne in hand, both whispering sweet words into the others ear. Sofia snapped a photo of the pair before a hand on her shoulder brought her attention else where.

"You really pulled this off, kid" Teddy smiled.

"You think?" Sofia asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Its the exact same as their wedding!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, all that's missing is your Dad" Teddy said biting the inside of her lip.

"Nah, he's here" Sofia smiled. "I still can't believe you actually came!"

"Hey, I wouldn't pass up any opportunity to come and hang out with my favourite niece!" Teddy wrapped her arm around Sofia's shoulders.

"You know it means the world to her?"

"Anything for your mom!"

Teddy kissed Sofia on the cheek and then went off to mingle some more as Callie signaled Sofia to come over to her and Arizona.

"Babe, this is...perfect" Callie smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

"You like it?"

"We love it!" Arizona smiled one of her super magic smiles, as Callie pulled Sofia down to sit on her lap.

"I'm glad, you guys deserve everything"

Callie and Arizona rested their heads on Sofia's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around their necks, hugging them.

Sofia took the opportunity to sneak away when Cristina had come up to Callie and distracted them - the way they had planned. Sofia plugged her memory stick into the laptop before hooking it up to the projector.

The screech of the microphone brought everyone's attention in the room to the teenager, who now, as hundreds of people were staring at her, was starting to get nervous. Her mouth suddenly went dry and her palms started to sweat. (Being a nervous public speaker was something she certainly inherited from Callie). She looked around the room and saw Teddy, Addison and Cristina all giving her encouraging smiles and once her gaze found its way to her parents, all the nerves were gone. There was something about Arizona that always seemed to calm the Torres women's nerves.

"I er...I'd like to thank you all for coming" Sofia started. "I know some of you traveled thousands of miles just to be here tonight...and well, that's just the effect you guys, my parents have on people. Everyone loves you, and really, who can blame them. You two have this aura that, whenever you guys walk into a room, it instantly brightens. Just spending five seconds around either of you is enough to brighten anyone's day! People come from far and wide just to spend a few hours with you. Like every couple, you guys have had your ups and downs, but unlike most couples, you've been through more crap than anyone could imagine and you've come out stronger each time. You guys make marriage and love look easy, it just flows so perfectly and freely between you. You guys can communicate anything through just a smile, and so, I'd like to say something to you guys, doing what I do best" Sofia smiled, looking over at the blonde and brunette who were already teary eyed.

Sofia hit the play button and the video started to play onto the back wall, causing everyone's heads to snap in the other direction.

The room filled with 'aw's' as images of Callie and Arizona as babies flashed across the screen.

"Since it's your anniversary, I wanted to do something nice for you" Sofia spoke from a video on the screen. "I had no idea what to get you, so I decided to do what I do best - make a video for you. I've been working on this video for months and it's been hell, but you guys are worth it. I know i'm not always the easiest teenager to raise but no matter what, you guys are there for me with nothing but love and support. I am so incredibly proud of both of you, both as individuals and together. You really are the best parents anyone could ask for. Growing up with you guys has been like a fairytale because the love you have is that of an actual fairytale. You guys are meant to be. If I have a marriage that's only 5% as loving as yours, I know for a fact that I will be one of the happiest people to ever walk the planet. You guys give people hope, show people that true love does actually exist. That marriages do actually work. That two people can love each other till the day they die. That that love can grow more and more every single day, even though you didn't think that it was humanly possible. You're both the best role models anyone could have. You're strong, stunning, independent women and i'm proud to call you my parents"

"Calliope" a voice spoke from the video before the camera panned around to the face of her father. "When you first came out to me, I had a hard time dealing with it. I didn't deal with it" her father looked at his lap in shame "but then I saw how happy you were, how happy Arizona made you. Never had I seen you like that before. And then I realised that the only thing that mattered was that you were happy, and that since the first time I held you, I dreamed of dancing with you at your wedding. And let me tell you something, that was my proudest moment. Dancing with you on your wedding day, seeing your smile. Seeing how much you've grown as a person. As a mother. Arizona brings out the best in you, Calliope. She's made you happier than I could ever imagine" by now, her father was in tears, both in the video and in real life. Callie looked up to her father who was stood next to her chair and placed her hand on his, Arizona flashing the silver haired man a smile.

More pictures of the pair flashed on the screen before the next video clip came on. Addison Montgomery.

"What can I say about Callie and Arizona?...well, I never really believed in 'soul mates' and that there is one person who you're meant to be with, that you're made for - that was until Callie and Arizona. I knew Callie before she met Arizona, and she was a different person. Not in a bad way, she was just...different. I remember the very first time she told me about Arizona, it was in the hospital chapel. I was in there praying...or at least doing my version of what I thought was praying, and Callie came along and showed me how she did it. She then went on to point out that she had 'kissed a peds surgeon' and was worried that she had butterflies on her scrub cap. In that moment, her face lit up. And in every moment since then, her face has lit up when she's talked about Arizona, even now nearly 20 years on it still does! They're the type of couple that you never think exists, they're the real life fairytale couple. I love you guys!"

The video continued that way, with various old school friends and family members all saying sweet things about the couple. Next up was Teddy.

"Arizona and Callie are the type of people that one could only dream of having in their lives. They're two of a kind. They're the sweetest, funniest most amazing people and its not surprising they found each other. They're perfect people apart, but when they're together, its like something magical happens. They're the couple everyone bases relationships on. They were, and still are, my dream couple. They're so perfect for each other, in every way possible. They bring out the best in each other, and everybody else around them. There are things in my life that I wouldn't have been able to make it through without them. When you have people like them in your lives, you know you can get through anything. Your life is instantly so much better just by them being in it. You know the real meaning of love. You know what true happiness is. They've been through unbelievable amounts of crap and always come out on top. I consider myself one of the luckiest people in the world to have them and their daughter in my life. You've made my life better and I love you guys!"

By now, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everything that everyone was saying about them, it was true. But Callie and Arizona being the type of people they were, never thought about themselves in that way before and everything everyone was saying came as a complete shock to them. Leaving them speechless. Callie had Arizona's hand in hers, her thumb ghosting across Arizona's knuckles. Arizona's head rested on Callie's shoulder and Callie rested her head against the blondes.

Of course, despite the fact they had never thought about them things about themselves, they had always thought them about the other. Callie had always known that Arizona could brighten up any room just by walking in, that her smile, that super magic dimple clad smile, was enough to make anybody's day. Arizona had always known that Callie brought out the best in her, that Callie had made her a better person.

The speeches and photo's continued, Arizona's parents had said that after Timothy died, Arizona had only ever really been happy once she had met Callie. If it wasn't for Callie, Arizona would never have given them a grandchild, that thanks to them, they're happy. They know they can die happy.

More pictures of the happy couple flashed and danced about the screen, mixed in with old home video's of both Callie and Arizona growing up and them as a couple. Video clips from interviews from their actual wedding.

Sofia watched over her parents who looked even more in love than ever. Planting soft, loving kisses on each other throughout all the video's, snuggling closer and closer together. Gazing deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. It was then, near the end of the video, was the bit that was going to truly break people's hearts. Mark Sloan.

The video made a crackling sound, the way old fashioned video's do, just before he appeared on the screen. The interview Mark had done on their actual wedding day began to play, his words were just the same as everyone else's still even after 15 years.

The very end of the video was Callie and Arizona speaking about each other. The both cringed inwardly at themselves being on screen and then realised that Sofia's 'school project' was actually this. The best, most beautiful thing they had ever watched. The thing they would love forever.

(-)

After all the guests had left, Callie, Arizona and Sofia remained in the empty room. Callie and Arizona were sat down at a table, Arizona's legs resting on Callie's lap, Callie's head resting on Arizona's shoulder. After Sofia's video, everyone in the room was in tears. The party continued until the early hours of the morning, everyone was dancing and having an amazing time.

Sofia walked up to her parents, who both had huge smiles on their faces, despite the fact they were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open.

"You" Arizona pointed at her daughter, tears forming once again in her eyes.

"So, you guys liked it then?" Sofia asked, pulling up a chair.

"Liked it Sof?" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"We loved it!" Both Arizona and Callie exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, i'm glad" Sofia smiled before she was pulled into a tight hug by both of her mothers. "I meant every single word I said up there. You guys make me so happy and proud and I just love you so much!"

"We love you too" Callie smiled before both her and Arizona kissed Sofia's cheeks.

All three women were so happy right now they thought their hearts were going to explode, Sofia was so happy that her parents liked their present and Callie and Arizona were not only totally overwhelmed with their present but were incredibly proud of their daughter. This was a night they would never, ever forget and they would watch the video over and over again for years, never tiring of how amazing it was and how amazing their friends and family were.

It did however inspire Arizona and Callie to make a video of their own.

**Okay, I know this probably wasn't actually worth the wait but I hope you liked it anyway! OH MY GOD, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! They mean everything to me, I never expected anyone to actually read it! Please let me know what you think about this chapter(I know it's pretty repetative and isn't that good but ah well:P) Thanks guys, the Calzona fandom is honest to God the nicest, sweetest fandom out there! Peace out xoxo**


End file.
